


The Daily Life of the Karasuno Volleyball Club

by Erin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Fiction Tier, Haikyuu!! Brofest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: Snippets of the daily life of the  Karasuno High School Volleyball Club when they are not playing volleyball.





	1. The Curry Meat Bun Incident

**Author's Note:**

> For the HQ BroFest. It was fun writing these ficlets! Karasuno team is always fun to write.

The Karasuno High School Volleyball Club and their managers get along. They get along really well. But what Takeda-sensei sees in front of his eyes is the opposite effect of the norm: eleven of them glaring at each other as they eat their small slices of curry-meat bun. Takeda-sensei eyes with fury at Ukai.  
“Sorry. I’ll count more carefully, next time.”  
Takeda-sensei smiles and nods. Secretly rolling his eyes and thinking, ‘ _they really are fighting over the curry-meat bun._ ’


	2. The Toughest Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno first years know who is the toughest person in the club.

The Karasuno first years crowd into the corner of the storage room, with Hitoka being shuffled the furthest away from the uninvited bug.  
“As—As the manager of Karasuno High School Volleyball Club, I—I will kill it.”  
Hitoka tries to push forward, but all four boys turn to Yachi with an equal amount of horror. Three of the boys protests loudly.   
“No! Yachi-san. We—We can do it!” Yamaguchi squeaks.   
A rustle. They all look down as the cockroach speeds toward them. All four scramble out of the storage room to the gym, and run to the toughest person they know, “Shimizu-senpai!!”


	3. Fight!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are silly fights no matter how close you are to your team members.

Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi wonder why the rest of the team is running late to practice. They go to check the club room, and see the team split away from each other, forming two groups.  
“Ryuu, I can’t believe you are a traitor,” Nishinoya accuses, refusing to back down from his righteous stance.  
“I was going to say the same to you, Noya-san,” Ryuu spits.  
Daichi asks, “Okay, what’s going on?”  
The first and second years jump and look at the third years, the group overlap one another for a single question. a single question.  
“Daichi-san, Suga-san, Asahi-san which is better: PS4 or Wii?! It's PS4, right?”  
Asahi and Sugawara jump back as Daichi roars with anger, “That is a ridiculous reason for being late! Of course, PS4 is better!”   
Asahi and Sugawara disagreed. Soon the argument between PS4 and Wii becomes more and more heated, until Coach Ukai comes and punishes them with laps. He shakes his head and mutters, “Idiots. Classic Nintendo is the best.”


	4. Rock-Paper-Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock-Paper-Scissors solved the battle of the century amongst the Karasuno first years.

It’s the battle of the century. All of the Karasuno first years are glaring at each other, the intensity causing the metaphorical sparks to fly around the room. Each one turns to the side, and starts the rhythmic bounce of rock-paper-scissors. Hitoka emerges as the victor. She gives a victorious smile that makes the guys forgive her instantly, although that doesn’t mean they are happy with the outcome. Hitoka gets the last Strawberry Milk pouch from the vending machine.


	5. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi asks Kiyoko why she became the manager of the Karasuno Volleyball team.

Kiyoko Shimizu loves sports. Her heart aches that she couldn’t play competitive sports because of a knee injury she suffered in Jr. High School. When she came to Karasuno in the spring, people either stared at her or, when asked if she could join the club as a manager, they didn’t sound passionate enough. She decided not to join any clubs. Her world became boring. But that changed at the start of the second semester when her classmate Sawamura-kun came up to her with a big smile, and asked her to be the Volleyball Club’s manager. Kiyoko instantly knew that he loved volleyball, and that there was no ulterior motive besides trying to return the Karasuno Volleyball Club to its former glory. Kiyoko only had one answer for him. 

Years later Sawamura asks her why she said yes back then, Kiyoko thinks for a second and adds, “You guys helped me fly.”


End file.
